NaLu FanFiction: Ruka
by BlanketPowers
Summary: Lucy is confused, Natsu is clueless, and with a new key into the mix what will happen to our beloved duo? It's my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy it! There will be other pairings mentioned as well!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I sigh looking out the window next to my bed, it was a beautiful morning. Suddenly it's all ruined as Natsu's snoring gets louder beside me, then the idiot falls to the floor. I sigh one more time, this time out of frustration, and crawl out of bed trying not to wake him, I can't believe he snuck into my house _again._ I quickly grab clothes from my dresser and go into my bathroom to change and take a bath.

After my bath, I change into a red sweater with a jean skirt and brown boots, I brush my teeth and comb my hair and put it in two pig I step outside of the bathroom I hear bustling in the kitchen. _oh God_, I fast walk into the kitchen, only to see Natsu and Happy raiding my fridge.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" I scream and glare at their innocent stuffed faces.

"I was hungry! Ya got anything spicier?" Natsu asks, ignoring the furious look on my face and continues rummaging through my poor fridge. His pink hair was messy and his scarf was around his head, keeping his hair out of his looked attractive, I blushed and shook my head. erasing the thought from my mind.

"Ya got any fish Lucy?" The blue cat looks at me.

"Get out!" I yell giving them one of my signature lucy kicks.

"Fine, but you said we would go on a job today!" Natsu pouted, I roll my eyes, it was too early for this.

"Okay, sure, later alright?" I say, picking up the mess they made. "Meet me at the guild in half an hour to pick a job."

"Hooray!" They both yelled with joy and they crawled out my window.

"Use the door next time!" I yelled putting my right hand against my forehead in are a pain, but at least it never gets boring around here. I look at the mess they made and feel a wave of laziness.

"later."

I decide to go shopping for food since, thanks to Natsu and Happy, I happen to be all out of. As I head to the market I pass by a shop with a gate key for display. It looks interesting, it wasn't one I have seen before. Out of curiousity I step in the cramped little shop. I ask the owner about it.

"What's that gate key you have on display Ma'am?" I try to ask politely as possible.

"Thats a special key, it summons a red and yellow bird named Ruka, they will be your companion and do much more." The small hooded woman explains. I lost interest, it just sounds like plue, but a bird.

"What else do they do?" I ask glancing at the clock against the east wall, I have ten more minutes till I have to meet natsu.

"It is said that they do miracles child, therefore it is not a cheap will grant you wishes." She explains carefully. Wishes and a new friend? It sounds worth it.

"How much?" I ask.

"80,000 jewel." She says. What? I know she warned me about the price but whoa! I try to bargain with her but her price is solid. I sigh and pay up, their goes my food money, I hope this job me and Natsu and Happy take pays well.

"Enjoy, you will not be disappointed! But please don't take advantage of poor Ruka!" She says, waving goodbye. I nod and wave back then I run towards the guild.

As I run I take a closer look at the key. It is silver and has designs that look like a flower or a bird in the middle, and it's red. I will take care of it! I run faster and hope Natsu wasn't waiting long.

As I step in the guild I am welcomed by many hellos and greetings, I look around and spot Natsu near the board with happy. I walk towards them and say hi.

"Hi Lucy!" Happy greets me with a smile. "Me and Natsu are just picking a job!"

"Mmph" Natsu grunts reading all the jobs carefully.

"Okay, just please make sure the reward is equal, I kind of blew off all my money on this celestial spirit key, and I need the money…" I say trailing off. This got Natsu's attention, because when I look up at him, he looks at me closely, I blush. "Um..what?" I stutter.

"What key didya get?" He asked with a toothy grin. He looks down at my hands and rips it out of my right one.

"Hey I haven't even made a contract yet!" I say prying it away from him.

"What's it called?" He asks.

"It's called Ruka, it's a bird and the lady told me it granted wishes."

"Wishes?!" Happy exclaimed. "Can it give an infinite amount of fish?" He asks, day dreaming.

"No way cat." I answer looking at him tiredly. "Ruka isn't a thing you can take advantage of just like that. It has feelings, I wanna be friends." Then I turn around and perform celestial magic. "Open gate of the wish giver! Ruka!" I slash through the air and the flash of gold light blinds me I blink and there is the beautiful yellow and blue bird tweeting and flying in front of me.

"Hello!" It squeaks in a tiny voice.

"Hi!" I smile, "Lets make a contract!" I sit down on a table next to me and work out the details with Ruka. Natsu just stares intently at the bird, it was starting to freak me out. "Can I call you Robin?" I ask.

"Yes whatever you like." It smiles, then it looks at Natsu and scooches towards me.

"Natsu what's up with you?" I ask, looking at him curiously.

"Is Lucy the only one you can grant wishes too?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, but lucy can makes wishes for someone, but Lucy there's a rule about my wishes, you cannot wish for anything evil, you cannot wish for another living human. You can't wish for things that don't exist. You can wish for things that can help you with jobs but not unrealistic things. Also, you can only wish 3 times a day, you got it Ms. Lucy?" Ruka explains.

"Yup! thanks for explaining, do you want to go back to the spirit world?" I ask.

"Sure!" it evaporates into the air and I put the key with the rest of them.

"Natsu, you freaked the poor bird out, did you want to eat it or something?" I look at Natsu who was now looking back at the job board.

"Nah, it was nothing, what job do you want Lucy?" He asks energetically.

"Whatever you pick is fine Natsu, just make sure it isn't so tough okay?" I clasp him on the shoulder and smile. Then I walk over to talk to Levy, who was staring at Gajeel, again. "When are you going to fess up to him already?" I tease.

"Shut up! I need time, plus. I don't even know if he likes me!" She looks at him nervously.

"I bet he does, he is just so wrapped up with fighting all the time. If he was a little more self aware with things other than strength, he would totally realize the feelings he has for you!"

"You think so?" She asks, her face lighting up.

"Yup! now stop staring at him out in the open like that. Everyone can see you except him, and Jet and Droy look like they want to light him on fire alright? I am going to go get a drink from Mira."

"Wait really?!" She looks horrified, and she quickly gets a book from her bag, then whispers. "Thanks Lu-chan!" then starts pretending to read, still sneaking him glances.

I roll my eyes, what a cute little nerd she is. I walk over to the bar and I greet a few more people. Than I see Mira in her usual outfit, I wave.

"Hey! Whats up?" I ask her, while she gives makes my usual drink.

"Nothing much, just hearing the latest gossip, and you're in it Lucy!" She smiles. I almost choke on my smoothie.

"w-what?" I say coughing. "What about me?"

"They say there is a boy in the guild who loves you! Do you have any idea who it is?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows

"Not a clue, and besides, it's just and don't ever wiggle your eyebrows at me again" I order and give her a death stare. "I mean who could it be?" I say scanning the room.

"Natsu? Gray? my brother?" She asks.

"Gray wouldn't do it, he knows my life would be at stake since Juvia kind of wants to kill me already because she thinks we're 'Love Rivals.' Elfman has Evergreen." I say, then I get cut off ny mira

"I don't like her for him, besides, it's not like they're together. Maybe my brother actually does have good taste in women." She nudges me. "Oh you forgot Natsu." She smiles, doing the forbidden act of wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, right." I say, almost blushing. "Natsu is too dense for love. he's like a kid." I say, almost a little disappointed with my own words. I may or may not love natsu, I haven't had time to think about that yet.

"True." She shrugs. "Well whoever it is, keep your eyes peeled, he could anywhere and anyone." She warns me, like this person was a monster about to attack me. I even start to get a little scared.

"O-kay." I say rolling my eyes. This probably wasn't true, but whatever. I wave goodbye and walk back to Natsu. "Have you decided yet? You're taking a long time." I say looking over his shoulder at the job he has in his hands.

"It needs to be a good job!" He says, putting it back on the board. I want to make sure I get to fight, and you get your rent money so it's a win-win!"

"Yeah, but what about Happy? What does he want?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Happy isn't coming, he has something to do with Carla and Lily. They just asked him a few minutes ago" He says.

"Okay, then." I say looking at the board. I see this one that is 800,000 jewel, plus we just have to get rid of some monsters back in Pin Tail forest because they are starting to eat some guys crops. I decide thats the one were doing. "We are doing that one. You get to fight, and the jewel is evenly split. Okay?"

"Okay! We leave tonight!" He declares.

"Why tonight? We can just leave a few hours from now." I say, confused.

"I have something to do okay? See you tonight!" He puts a hand on my shoulder and noogies me and then he rushes off with a goofy smile on his face.

I roll my eyes, that guys energy is unbelievable. I can't believe I actually like the idiot, almost love,I think. Well, he did save me, a lot of times to be exact, and it's almost impossible not to catch his happiness. I just smile to myself, I'm in for a bumpy road.


	2. What's up with Natsu?

Lucy's POV

It's night and I am waiting outside the guild in my regular outfit, with my gate keys. Robin is on my shoulder talking to me about PinTail forest. I made a wish to know all about it and how the monsters there are. It was pretty useful information.

"Pin Tail forest is beautiful at night,the monsters aren't that powerful there is just a lot of them, they also glow at night so it's easier to see them. I think that's why your pink haired friend wanted to go at this time." Ruka says.

"Maybe there is a little brain developing in that dense skull of his." I joke and smile.

"Boo." Natsu's voice is suddenly in my ear. I jump and squeek, I almost have a freaking heart attack.

"Natsu you idiot do you want to kill me before the mission?!" I yell.

He just smiles, and says "lets go!" _this guy._

We walk to the train station, the train ride is only twenty five minutes long. I am thankful for that short time. Since Natsu's motion sickness will kick in soon.

"Why did we have to ride this stupid thing anyway?" He cries, his head in my lap.

"Because it's faster this way, you can do it." I reassure him.

"I wish Wendy was here so she could heal me or something, awww this sucks." He moans.

"Ten more minutes left you can do it." I say calmingly, I realize my hands are in his hair, it's surprisingly soft and fluffy. He looks relaxed despite his motion sickness. "Wait Natsu! I can call Robin and wish for motion sickness to go away for the rest of the trip! I say, getting my key.

"Well do it woman!" He groans. I call out Robin, and it appears on my shoulder.

"How can I help you Ms. Lucy? You have 2 wishes left!" It chirps.

"I would like to make another wish Robin! Can you please cure Natsu with his motion sickness forever?" I ask.

"I can't do forever, because my powers aren't that strong but I will make it last a month, will that do?" It asks.

"Of course! Thank you so much!" I smile.

"Alright Ms. Lucy!" It chirps, then it starts singing a beautiful melody, in the middle of the song Natsu looks a lot better, by the end of the song he looks like brand new. I thank Robin again and send it back.

"Thanks Lucy! I feel like new!" He hugs me and laughs.

"Your welcome Natsu!" I hug him back, he sets me down and looks at me for a while, I can't help but blush. But then he looks out the window.

"Wow, Lucy look at this!" He beckons me to look. When I look I see the forest and its beautiful lights, it's amazing. It's hard to believe that thing is full of monsters.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" I gasp.

"Were going to fight monsters too! This is great, one of the best jobs ever!" He smiles. Then he grabs my hand and drags me out of the train.

I look at the job request in my hand, they say their farm is to the east of the forest and it says to follow a path. We should have no trouble finding I realize something.

"Natsu, how are we going to keep those monsters away forever?" I ask him as I stop walking.

"We fight them. Duh, Lucy I thought you were smarter than that." He says, bonking my head with his fist.

"Yeah I know that, but after we are done with those monsters, more will come right? Once we leave more will come, more will always come!" I say, shooing his fist away.

"Then we will kill ALL of them!" He says, his fist catching fire. _THIS GUY._

"Baka! We would need the whole guild to wipe out that whole monster population, not even then could we do it!"

"Well what else can we do?" He says, shrugging.

"Not...that." I say. I try to think of a solution.

"Why don't you ask Robin?" He asks, pointing at my keys.

"Natsu, you idiotic genius!" I say pointing at him and grabbing my keys.

"How does that work?" He says mumbling to himself. I bring out Robin.

"Hello Ms. Lucy, you only have 1 wish left for today!" It tweets. Flying to my shoulder.

"Robin, would you have the power to wipe out the whole monster population in this forest?" I ask, not really expecting it to.

"No Ms. Lucy, since my power only exceeds your by a little bit. But I heard your conversation with the pink haired boy and I could remove monsters from a specific area for a long period of time." It suggests, like the freaking little mastermind it is.

"That's perfect! Again thank you for your help, I will call you again when we reach the place alright?" I say, smiling. Then I realize we haven't moved from the train station, and it was starting to get light again. I look at Natsu, who was staring at me and Robins conversation this whole time.

"Since it's starting to get light again and we see the monsters better in the dark I think we should stay in town for the day okay?" I say, crossing my arms.

"But doesn't it take a day and a half to get there? We would still have to fight them during the day at some point or another." He says, crossing his arms as well.

"Well it was your idea to start here at night so lets do it at night." I order. "Besides, i'm hungry, lets go eat at some place cheap." I start walking towards the town, and Natsu trails behind me.

"Good idea lucy, I could use something to eat." He says, rubbing her stomach.

"Like always." I say, nudging him with my elbow. The whole way to the nearest restaurant we talked and talked. He never failed to keep me entertained. I guess that's another reason why I like him. _crap._

Natsu's POV

I shovel food into my mouth, all I want is more. I look up and lucy just looks at me. A weird look is on her face.

"What?" I say, my mouth full of food.

"Do you even chew? How big is your stomach?" She asks, and she looks at me like I am some machine. "That's enough Natsu we don't have enough money to spend on anymore food, plus, we still need to pay for a hotel. I don't feel like washing dishes to pay off debt today, okay?"

I just roll my eyes, I wouldn't mind washing dishes for food, I don't understand her logic. My partner is so _weird_.I look at her plate and she has barely touched anything, she was eating a salad, how typical.

"Well then give me your food." I ask, looking down at my empty plate. "You're not eating anymore. You barely even touched a thing!" I say pointing at her plate.

"Fine have it. The food isn't that good here anyway." She shoves the plate over to me. and I gladly take it. I prefer meat but this is food I guess, as long as it tastes good and it feeds me right?

"Natsu, how do get sauce on your forehead?" Her giggles make a way into my ears and I feel my cheeks get hot as she grabs a napkin and wipes it off. "You're the messiest eater I have ever seen, sometimes you even miss your mouth and you spread it all over your face Natsu." She smiles. My cheeks feel hotter than usual, and my stomach feels weird, I kind of want it to stop. When she is done she takes the napkin and goes to throw it away. I look down, this is weird.

"Natsu are you done? Because I would really like to pay and get out of here. I need to rest and take a bath since we are going to be doing a lot of work tomorrow. Even though it's daytime…" She looks at the sun.

"Oh-um yeah, I'm done." I stand up and she goes to pay the nice lady.

I look at the window in the direction of the forest, monsters are out there even though the forest looks awesome. Like Lucy, she is pretty awesome but she is also a monster! Sometimes at least, she is pretty badass though and surprises me all the time. She is also pretty reliable and strong as hell when she wants to she also scary, like when she finds me in her bed at night or when I eat everything in her fridge, she is as bad as Erza...But that's what makes her Lucy I guess and she is amazing I am really glad I got to her before some other people at the guild did.I see a hand with the guild emblem wave in front of my face, it's Lucy's. I blink, I was day dreaming.

"Natsu? What's up?" She asks, her eyebrows creased.

"Nothing I was just thinking about the guild!" I don't know why I didn't tell her I was thinking of her, it just didn't seem like a good idea. I grab her hand and pull her out of the restaurant.


	3. Who is the new guy?

"Natsu! Where are we going?! Stop running so fast I can't keep up you idiot!" She yells.

"You wanted to do stuff at a hotel right? Well we have to make sure you do it before night time." I say slowing down at the sight of the hotel we wanted to stay at. "Because after you take a nap and do stuff. I want to look around before we leave!" I smile at her. This place looked interesting, I want to see if there is stuff to do. I want to see if I can get that feeling again, the feeling I only get when Lucy is around, whenever she does stuff, it's completely random sometimes.

"Oh my mavis! Natsu! Look who it is!" She says tugging at my hand. I look at her and then I follow her gaze, I see Lisanna with a guy I have never seen before. "Hey Lisanna! who is this?" Lucy asks, hugging her close friend.

"His name is Will! He is a new member of fairy tail! I decided to go on a job with him. We just got here and we are looking for a place to stay." She explains.

I eye Will, his hair is brown and very much needs some hair gel or something even a simple brush would suffice, the dudes hair is crazy and super ruffled. He is tan about as tan as me I think and he looks pretty strong and he is average height. He wears regular jeans and an untucked white button down shirt. He looks so, casual. He is wearing sunglasses which is weird since it's not really that bright out. He isn't anything special.

"Hey." He just lifts up his hand and waves. He smiles at Lucy and she smiles back, it was a little annoying.

"We were just about to go to a hotel too! Since we actually aren't starting our real job until tonight!" Lucy explains. I see she let go of my hand, I never really saw that we kept on holding hands even though I stopped running.

"Really? Hey why don't we all meet up in a couple of hours to go sight seeing!" Lisanna suggests, looking at me and Lucy. Lucy agrees and then she looks at me.

"You up for it Natsu?" Lucy asks, she looked so excited I could never say no. I nod and she giggles. "We will meet up at five alright?" She looks up at the clock tower. " it's Eleven right now so I got to do some things okay?" We say bye and we walk into the hotel, while Lisanna and Will get something to eat.

Lucy's POV

That guy Will was cute, we wouldn't stop smiling at each other. That was the first thing I thought once we entered the hotel, then I look at the pink haired guy next to me. But he was no match for this idiot, Natsu is very attractive, for me anyway. His personality makes it better, Will barely said anything, I don't think he will make me lose my interest in Natsu, it will take a lot more than a cute guy.

"Hello how may I help you today?" The lady who sits at the front desk asks, she looks like a doll.

"We would like two rooms please." I say, I am leaning on the desk. She rummages through her book and then gives me a sympathetic look.

"I am sorry, we only have one more room available, with two beds though is that alright?" She asks, her voice is almost to a begging tone.

"Yeah it's fine." Natsu cuts in. I give him a look. "What? I sleep in your room all the time, it doesn't matter." The lady raises an eyebrow at us, and just nods.

"Alright, heres your key. Have a good day!" She says, looking back at the papers on her desk. I would bet anything she was just doodling or something. Natsu and I walk up the stairs into the hallway where our room was. Once we were in the hall and I made sure no one was around as I Lucy kick him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Lucy!" He says, rubbing his back where I kicked him.

"Don't mention that you sleep in my room! Your giving people the wrong idea!" I yell, bonking him on the head with my fists. I could feel my cheeks get hot at the sentence.

"What idea?" He asks, cringing every time my fist makes it to his head.

"Nothing." I stop hitting him and I get out the key. We enter the room to see two decent sized beds, with a wood nightstand in between them. Then a huge window on one wall, and a bathroom door on the next. In the corner of those two walls, there is a potted plant. "Nice." I nod, I am satisfied. "I call the one next to the window!" I run to the bed and lay on it.

"Really? Unfair." I hear Natsu mutter. I smile at his childish attitude, how ridiculous.

"Alright, I am going to take a bath and then a nap, once I get to the napping part wake me up at 4. Got it?" I use small words so he understands me.

"Yeah yeah I am going to do...something. I don't know what it is but it's something." He nods to himself, like it was his mission.

"Alright, you have fun with, that." I say, raising my eyebrows. I get the towel out of my suitcase and some clothes to change in the bathroom, then I get my toothbrush out, I just ate, might as well brush my teeth while I'm ahead. I wave at him and go into the bathroom and I close the door.


	4. Wow

**_Hey! I feel like my chapters get shorter each time, thank you for all the follows and reviews so far ^-^ Thanks for reading! Enjoy!_**

The bath is relaxing, not as good as the one at home but good enough. I am tired, I haven't slept all night and day, I am really going to nap once I get out of this bath, I just wanted to think, I close my eyes.

Do I really love Natsu? Is this called love? I hope so, even though I know he doesn't really get love. The things he probably gets that are close to being in love, is probably really really close nakama. Then there is Lisanna, she is a wonderful person, she really is. But he may like her, I know they were really close as childhood friends, and if they like each other they have the right to date if they want to, Lisanna was here first. Honestly, I thought I was going to hate Lisanna, I was jealous o f her friendship with natsu, but now she is one of my closest friends, other than a lot of others. I open my eyes, it's time to get out, I wash my hair and clean my body, and then I dress into PJ's.

I step out into the main room and see that the man child is sleeping in the strangest position I have ever seen. How wonderful, I shake my head at him, I knew he would do this, he has gotten as much sleep as me. I lie down on the surprisingly comfortable bed and I set an alarm, then I let myself drift off into a peaceful slumber.

Natsu's POV

Igneel is here! I finally found him! I see his scales shimmer in the sun as he sits on a gigantic rock. I run to him and he pats my head, then he says,

"Your love is waiting."

Oof! Next thing I know I am on the hotels floor. I groan as I rub where I bonked my head, my dreams contents slip away by the minute. I look around in search of my partner and see her collapsed on the bed next to mine. She sleeps weird, but she has a smile on her face so that's something. She looks peaceful and she smells, clean. I am about to turn away but then I hear say something, and I think she is awake.

"Natsu…" Her voice sounds lost, like it's directed to someone far away from here. I turn around and see her arm stretched outwards and her eyebrows are creased, and her eyes are still closed. What is she dreaming about? I walk closer and sit on her bed.

"Lucy..?" I ask seeing if she responds. Suddenly the hand I was leaning on is grabbed by Lucy's. "Whoa, Lucy hold on-" she pulls me into a bear hug and she says my name again. My face feels hot and my stomach feels weird, maybe I am sick? Maybe Lucy is giving me a bug or something. I then realize I am not struggling, should I stay here until she wakes up? Or should I just go eat? Her scent is overcoming my nose and I am starting to relax, I wrap my arms around her as well, and I fall asleep again.


	5. Intervention

_Hi! Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! I am glad some people like it, I will continue writing for you guys! ^-^ Bye!_

_\- Love Molly_

Lucy's POV

I feel something on top of me, and oh my Mavis it's heavy. My eyes flutter open and I see the white ceiling, I look at what's on top of me and I see Natsu, laying on me with my arms around him. WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? I quickly Lucy kick him off the bed, and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Oww...Lucy! I was sleeping!" Natsu says, rubbing his head, "Why do I always wake up on the floor when I am around you?"

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SLEEPING ON ME YOU PERVERT!?" I scream and I feel my face burning, it's probably as red as Erza's hair.

"It's not my fault! You pulled me onto you!" He says, flailing his arms around. "You said my name while you were sleeping so I was curious, then you freaking snatched me like the boogie man!"

"Why didn't you get off?! You're stronger than me aren't you?", his face turns red. I am barely paying attention to his explanation though. I said his name while I was sleeping? What was my dream about? Oh Mavis that's so embarrassing! I look at anything but his face and I see a the clock. _shit! It's four fifty three! _"Natsu! We are going to be late!" I run to the bathroom to change, I am rushing. The events that had just occured leave from my memory. Once I am well dressed and look presentable I grab Natsu's wrist and I run out the door.

We see them waiting at the spot where we said we would meet. If anything they look pretty awkward. At first I had a feeling they were interested in each other but now I am not so sure.

"Hey!" I say smiling and waving at them. Natsu mutters something that I can't hear. They run towards us, we exchange hello's and I see Will's face slightly pink for some reason.

"Hey guys! What do you want to do first?!" Lisanna asks, being her usually happy self. "I thought we could go to a park or something, since all the tree's are so beautiful here!"

"Yeah! Does that sound good Natsu?" I look at my partner, who is staring at the ground. It's unusual for him to be this quiet, the hell?

"Yeah I like that idea, I challenge you to a fight! I'll go easy on you because your new." He says, his mood shifting. I glare at him, he just looks at me and says, "What it was bound to happen anyway, I think I have fought everyone in the guild except you Luce!" He shrugs.

I just sigh, "Okay, but don't destroy the park okay?" I already know that might be impossible.

The park is gorgeous, but then again, the whole town is beautiful as well. Natsu drags will to the middle of the field while me and Lisanna sit on a park bench near them. Once we sit down she turns to me and and raises her eyebrows.

"I know what you're thinking, no we are not secretly dating or anything! We didn't sneak off for a romantic getaway. Even though I like him that doesn't mean he likes me back!" I say rolling my eyes. Lisanna is the only person in this world who knows I like natsu. And she won't stop bugging me about it. Then she slaps my boobs! "Ow! I thought I told you to stop doing that!" I cringe in pain. She just puts her left hand against her forehead.

"Lucy, you're hopeless." She shakes her head. "Lucy, Natsu is an idiot." she states, as if I didn't already know.

"Oh really? I had no idea! My mind is blown!" I say sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "What's your point?"

"If you want this relationship to go ANYWHERE you are going to have to make the first move. If Natsu actually does feel anything for you, he will probably mistake it for something else, he is that much of a child." Lisanna sighs. "I know Natsu very well, I really want you guys to be together, but at this rate. Nothing will probably happen."

I sigh, she is right. But I am too shy! There is so many questions that are unknown! Especially how he responds to it. I look at her, she is watching the fight, I look too. I can't stop staring at Natsu, he looks so determined. He is winning, poor will. He is getting his ass kicked. Natsu looks kind of...Hot. I blush and slap my cheeks, Lisanna smirks at me like she knows exactly what was on my mind. What the hell did I get myself into?


	6. We always find a way

_ Yup, I have been having writers block for a while now, but I was bored and decided to add to my story! I'll try to update more frequently now even though the chapter is short! Thanks for reading! Reviews and Critique are appreciated! - Love Molly_

**NATSU's POV**

I was on the field getting ready to kick this guys ass. My knuckle is already on fire and I was just looking for a time to strike, the guy is just standing there though, there isn't a hint of magic coming from him and I don't sense anything either.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I won't go easy on you just because your new." I warn.

Will smirks, "Ready." I smile wider, I can't wait to win. I look at lucy and I see she is talking to Lisanna, my stomach sinks a little bit, I wanted her to see how tough I am, like she doesn't already know. Seriously, what the crap did Lucy do to me? I need to ask her about it sometime after the fight. It's been going on like this for a while but now I feel more aware of it. I feel more warmth in my cheeks when I look at her, even though I am always hot. (_hahahahahahahahahaha, oh the puns.)_ Right now I need to get focused on this new guy Will. He doesn't seem very tough, quite scrawny really, we'll see how he does against me. The Salamander.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" I hit him with all I've got, I smile. But I don't see him, where did he go?

"Boo" I turn around and see him, but before I could say anything, in a flash he punched me square in the jaw. Ow, I better step up my game.

It's _on._

**Lucy's POV**

"Lisanna did you hear? Mira said someone wanted to 'confess their undying love for me'. I roll my eyes as I do air quotations. I hear Lisanna laugh her funny pig laugh

"I know exactly who that is!" She punches me in the arm repeatedly.

"Really?! Who?!" I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Because you're hurting my shoulders, i've decided not to tell you." She blows me a raspberry and crosses her arms, So childish.

"Lisanna! Don't make me kill you in your sleep." I shake my finger in her face. She just pushes it away, **still. laughing.**

"don't worry!" She says in between breaths. "You'll find out soon enough." She looks to the fight that I have barely been paying attention to. For multiple reasons, but mostly Lisanna's teasing when I start to blush. Oh the agony of having Lisanna as a best friend

I huff and look at the fight so far, as expected, the beautiful green grass is burnt to a crisp, tree's are cut in half and smashed to bits, and the statue that was in the middle of the lawn surrounded by flowers is gone, I wonder where. Natsu probably used it as a , how are we going to get out of this one? I sigh, oh well, we'll find a way.

We always find a way.


	7. What did I get myself into?

**_It's been a while! I'm sorry for not updating I have been so busy with school! Now since it's summer maybe I can write more than I used to! Thank you and don't forget to leave a review!_**

Lucy's POV

"I can't believe you guys did that!" I put my hand against my forehead. How will we ever explain this to master?

"Relax Luce, I fixed it." Natsu's voice sounds bored, as he has his hands behind his back. His eyes closed.

"You call bribing the park manager fixing?!" I sigh, this idiot. This won't be the end of this, I just know it won't. We have two hours until we have to get to the forest for our job, I am exhausted already.

"At least we got out of it." Will says beside me, he is about to take off his sunglasses, _wow. _His eyes are golden, it's so weird, but they are beautiful.

"How come your eyes are like that?" I ask, full of curiosity

"Haha, it's just my eye color" he smiles sheepishly. I see Natsu come up behind me.

"Hey lets go get a snack!" He grins, _again?_

"Why don't you guys go ahead, I want to look around for keys." I see Lisanna nod, and looks at Will.

"I'll go with Lucy, I wanted to look at stuff anyway." He shrugs.

"Alright, me and Natsu will get something to eat." Lisanna drags Natsu to the nearest cafe. I look at Will and he looks anywhere but me, if this wasn't awkward enough, while we were walking I tripped and landed on my face. Always a klutz.

"Are you okay?!" His golden brown eyes full of worry.

"Yeah, haha" I laugh nervously, dusting myself off. "Let's get farther into town to look at the shops!" I say, trying to sound as friendly as possible, and not like I just fell on my face.

We stopped at every shop I found interesting, he was never putting any opinions or inputs on where he wanted to go. The thing is, he didn't seem bored he seemed content going wherever I wanted to go, he gave occasional remarks and I felt, comfortable, around him.

Then I started getting hungry, so then I brought out Robin to see where the nearest diner was, and what he said made me want to wish I never bought this key in the first place.

"Where is your boyfriend Lucy? The pink haired boy?" It said, looking confused. Will look startled.

"He's your boyfriend?!" He said, his voice cracking at the word.

"No! where did you get that idea Robin, you silly bird!" I say forcing a laugh, hitting it lightly on the wing when I really wanted to suffocate the little thing.

"There is lots of reasons, lik-"

"Ok time for you to go back now." I quickly call him back and sigh. "Sorry, I never managed to find a diner." I say, moving around awkwardly.

"Oh it's okay, there is one behind you." He says pointing to the building we were standing in front of. I make a face and he starts laughing and walks toward the door

Dinner was good, I had pasta when Will had some soup. We didn't have a conversation but it felt like we didn't need one, it was pretty relaxing and peaceful. Other than the terror I have to deal with everyday, I chuckle to myself. I wonder what they are doing now.

"So hey, I kinda want to tell you something." Will starts.

"Ok yeah, shoot." I say smiling at him.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He says, looking down with his cheeks on fire. I practically choke on my pasta.

"Wait WHAT?" I say coughing.

"I know it's random and you don't know me that well, but I know you. I have heard about you, Lucy of Fairy Tail. I kind of had a celebrity crush on you for months. I learned about magic and decided to join fairy tail a couple of years later. At first I was disappointed because I learned you were already in a team, so then I just wanted to started working for myself. Then Lisanna was really nice to me, and asked if I wanted to go on a job with her, so I agreed. Then we bumped into you and you were even nicer than I expected. You were sweet and funny and awkward, so I wanted to take a chance, so, what do you say?"

"I-I can't." I automatically say, I see his face cloud over in disappointment. "I just don't like you in that way! I'm sorry! Your a wonderful person funny sweet and kind, you're great at speed magic too but, I sorta have feelings for someone else, i'm sorry again!" I say bowing my head.

"Heh it's okay!" He says, "At least I tried, we should probably get back now, it's getting late and you guys might want to leave soon for your job!"

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me!" We pay and silently walk back to our meeting spot, and my face is burning, like natsu just lit me on fire with his beautiful flames. What am I gonna do?


End file.
